


Pumpkin Patch

by Amakatsu



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cute, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakatsu/pseuds/Amakatsu
Summary: Based on Marceline helping Bonnie deal with the mites a small conversation between them over the pumpkin patch.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 21





	Pumpkin Patch

Damn Pumpkins. 

"It's over." she sighed slumping on the porch. "Oh glob, what am I supposed to do?" 

"Just do what you want." Marceline offered casually. 

"That's it I don't know what I want! I wasn't made for..." Bubblegum shook her head, "this is so bananas." she sighed. "I came into this craze balls world just a glob at first and I eventually took shape. I didn't remember much but I knew I was created for a purpose. Something inside me said 'build' 'create' and I did. I built the kingdom I let it breathe I let it all go in a natural cycle. And the cycle now... Doesn't include me. But that's how societies form, dissolve and rebuild. That's what I wanted in the end for them all to independently thrive. That's why I was created. I don't know how to do anything else." she finished. "except grow more stuff. More... pumpkins." she grumbled gesturing to the patch before lying back on the porch. 

"You are your own person Bonnibel. You always have been! I've seen it. And, it's ok not to know right now." Marceline said floating down closer, "heck it's been 1000 years and I still don't know what I want! But hey, I built a gang, a band, disbanded, became a vampire, briefly ruled the underworld, left, found some friends... Found you. So it's not so bad." she offered a cheeky smile. Bubblegum scoffed lightly but smiled at her, 

"See. You can just go with the flow and have fun. That's what I've always loved about you. Ever since we met. You were different. You make me... happy." she finished looking back at the sky. 

Marceline was wide eyed and she swallowed her cheeks staining purple, "oh... I didn't know that." she said turning on her back to look at the sky as well. 

"You've been the one thing I can choose Marceline." Bubblegum said.

"Well... Pumpkins aren't so bad. They're not red but orange is cool." she placed her hand on Bubblegum's, "I think you can make a pretty rad farmer Bonnie. If you want to. Or we can burn it! You can make each choice as you go! And... I'll do it with you... If you want." she finished shyly. Bubblegum looked at her critically studying her and Marceline felt like squirming. Suddenly the ex sovereign grabbed Marceline and pulled her close kissing her soundly. Marceline was rigid in the air but relaxed and after a moment they parted. 

"What was that?" 

"My first decision." Bubblegum said smirking. 

"Oh. Cool. I like these decisions." She said lowly. 

"Good." Bubblegum replied before pulling her in again. 

Yep. Pumpkins. 

  
  
  



End file.
